I'll ring true
by SlytherinGinny
Summary: Nobody seems to notice the 'real' Tokiya Mikagami, except for one Fuuko Kirisawa..and it's starting to take a toll on her. What will happen when she ends up wishing she had stayed ignorant of him? Tofuu fic (editedComplete)


Disclaimer: I do not own Flame Of Recca… it would be pointless to WRITE a fanfic if I owned it, now wouldn't it? Ah, yeah… and I don't own "only the ring finger knows" by Hotaru Odagiri and Satouru Kannagi snickers

I wish I did though…

The characters are a little different but I attempted to stay with their general personas.

((((((((((((((((((((It begins…)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Handsome, intelligent, tall and popular… he's like a diagram for the perfect human being…or so I've heard.

I've never actually talked to the guy… Tokiya Mikagami.

"…Why is he even AT this school!" My friend, Ishijima Domon, slammed his fist on the table, tears streaking his cheeks. His girlfriend, Kasumi, just dumped him… because she wanted to try to get Tokiya as her boyfriend. She and half the girls at this school feel the same way about him… I'm not one of them.

I feel bad for the guy, actually. He has to deal with all those people flocking him. I've asked around, and not a single person says anything bad about Tokiya… except for Domon of course… It's because of his looks and his general kindness. He's tall; he has long light-colored hair, creamy skin, cool-blue eyes, and a thin-build. He doesn't talk much, so I've heard, but he 'properly' turns down girls that ask him out.

"…I bought matching rings for her too!" Domon, however, is opposite Tokiya. He is tall also, but very bulkily built, and has short black hair… not to mention he resembles a gorilla…and he's about as smart as one.

"You-No way! You BOUGHT those?" My tone was one of obvious distaste. He nodded, and grinned before holding them out to show me.

"They're all the rage at school, and Kasumi said she wanted them. Even YOU have one Fuuko."

"That's because-"

"I know… Ganko bought it for you… but … Damn that Tokiya Mikagami! It's **all his** fault. If he weren't here, Kasumi and I would be wearing our matching rings…" Domon continued with his half-angry half-depressed ranting of Mikagami… and it didn't look like he'd end this anytime soon.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

_great…_

"Fine, I'll stay up awhile with you. Just don't drink too much."

(((((((((((((((((((((the next day))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I groaned and rested my head in my hands, hoping this headache would disappear. _Note to Self, never let a friend keep you up all night whining about a guy you couldn't care less about. Next time I think I'll just buy him a diary or something…_

"FUUKO-CHAN!" Domon grinned and walked over to me "Thanks for staying up last night with me. I-" He hesitated a moment, and leaned down closer to me. "YOU OKAY?" He asked **loudly** in my ear. "Do you need to go to the Infirmary? Maybe have some asprin?"

_God… will his questions never end? How can he be so awake? ugghh…_

"Shut up Domon." I muttered, pushing my chair back. "I'm going to go wash my face…" I stood up, staggering slightly. "I need to get away from you." I added under my breath, pushing open the door and walking out as quickly as I could.

(((((((((((((((((((((…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I glanced at my hand, and slipped the silver ring from my middle finger, not wanting it to get tarnished.

At our school, almost everyone has rings like this… it's an easy way for people to tell if someone's taken or not.

If you wear the ring on your right-hand middle finger, you're single. If you wear a paired ring on the ring finger of your right hand, it's a sign of friendship between you and whoever has the matching ring. BUT, if you wear a ring on your left-hand ring finger, it means you're taken.

I would have skipped the whole ridiculous thing if Ganko hadn't given me this ring. The ring is entirely silver with the exception of a black-and-white yin-yang engraved in it.

I put the ring on the ledge above the faucet and turned the handle, causing cold water to pour out. I smiled slightly and splashed some water on my face.

I noticed through the corner of my eye, someone next to me. I splashed my face again, and gave a slight start as some of it got the person next to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" A handkerchief extended towards me, and a calm voice spoke.

"Want to dry off? Your bangs are soaked." I gladly took it and said a muffled 'thanks' as I dried my face, the clean-laundry smell of the cloth washing over me. It was surprisingly relaxing…

I straightened up and looked up at him, my words of thanks choking back in my throat. The guy I had been talking about not long ago with Domon was standing right in front of me. I kinda feel awkward about it.

"T-tokiya Mikagami." My tone obviously showed my surprise because a heavy silence fell. His calm expression slowly turned colder.

"Stop gawking, monkey." He took the handkerchief from my hands and started to turn away.

"I am NOT a monkey!" I growled, clenching my fist. "I have a name and it's Kirisawa Fuuko, and DON'T you forget it _icebox_!" I wheeled around and stormed off.

He's not how they describe him at all. I don't have a headache anymore…

(((((((((((((((((((((……)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What a jerk." I growled, closing the front door behind me. I glanced around the house, noting that it was pretty quiet…except for the sound of my mom cooking in the kitchen. I walked in and gave a small hug to Ganko, who was coloring at the table.

"I'm going out tonight and I need you to watch Ganko." My mom said, adding something to the pan before turning to face me.

"What's that? I can't hear you mom…" I bolted upstairs to my room and shut the door. "whew.." I slipped out of my uniform and grabbed a baggy tank top and a pair of shorts to wear. I heard the door close a little later, and I went downstairs again. "Is she gone now?" I asked Ganko, knowing the answer when I spotted the note taped to the fridge.

I took it off and read it.

**Fuuko,**

**the babysitter will be here in a few minutes. I have some money on the counter for him, and some taped to this paper for you to buy something tonight. Please wait until he's here to leave.**

"Fuuko nee-chan, play with me?" Ganko asked, smiling brightly up at me. I nodded and pocketed the money for later. "Lets go out back and play soccer!"

"Let me leave a note for the sitter." I grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of my mom's note. "come….in…we're…out back. There. Will you go put that on the door for me?"

I grabbed the money from the counter and added my money to there.

_I don't really need it… and whoever this is, he's doing me a HUGE favor by sitting her tonight._

Ganko came back in the room and I'd just put the money back on the counter before I heard a soft rapping on the front door.

"Sorry Ganko, we'll play when I get back." I walked past the door, sliding it open as I did, not bothering to look at the guy yet. "Your money's on the counter. I'll be back in a few hours, you can go then." I picked up my backpack and turned.

"…I'm surprised you live in such a nice place, _Fuuko_." Tokiya said, stepping into my house and looking around with his cool blue eyes. He looked over to me, the same cold expression as always.

I shifted slightly, a little unsure if I should leave Ganko with this creep. "I take it back. I'll be back in an hour, _Mi-chan_."

(((((((((((((((((((((…)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"…He must reeeally hate you Fuuko…" Domon stated, leaning back on the park bench. I picked up my bag and stood up. "You know, he might like you though." he added before closing his eyes.

"I'd better go. It's been nearly four hours and I don't want mom to get home before I do... just in case he decided to trash the house to get back at me or something I want to make sure it's clean when she's home. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. I'd walk you home…but… Kasumi should be heading this way soon." He grinned, waving 'goodbye' to me. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I walked the short distance back to my house.

_I already guessed he hated me._

Looking up at it, I noted that it looked fine enough. He hadn't destroyed it…yet. I silently slid the door open, careful not to make a sound.

"You're no good at that." Tokiya said blandly from the couch. I almost started at him again, but I noticed the sleeping form of a little girl curled up next to him. "She fell asleep a little while ago." He slowly stood up, careful not to wake her.

This didn't seem like him…

Of course… I don't know him well…but still. I glanced around, and the house was as we'd left it, clean and tidy.

"You can stay longer if you want. I can make you something to eat." I offered, closing the door and laying my pack against the door. He looked outright surprised by that. His expression… it's as if he's happy about it as well. He shook his head, and walked towards the door.

"No thank you. I'll just go."

He was nice.

Frankly I'm surprised too. Tokiya Mikagami was nice to ME for the first time since lending me his handkerchief that time at the fountain.

I watched as his back receeded down the street before closing the door.

(((((((((((((((((((((…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I haven't seen him yet today… so I guess I should consider myself lucky. I hate that condescending attitude he has around me. But… the other day… he didn't have that attitude….

I walk into the classroom, noticing the murmur of whispers spreading throughout the class. A few of the girl's glanced over at me, before starting to whisper again.

"Fuuko, you might want to know something…" Domon asked, rushing over to me.

"What is it?" I asked, glancing at him as I made my way to my desk. My eye caught something glinting on my desk and I reached for it, the coolness of metal touching my fingers. "…my ring..." I said softly, just above a whisper, lifting the accessory for me to see it. I smiled and slipped it back onto my middle finger. I beamed a moment before turning to face Domon.

"… I was telling Kasumi that Upperclassman Tokiya was at your house… and… now the rumors about you are spreading like wildfire."

"WHAT! Oh crap… the LAST thing I want to deal with is a **bunch of girls** angry and attacking me because of some **rumors**. You'd better think of a way to help me." I threatened, sitting down in my seat. Great. I get my ring back, and have THIS to deal with.

"The only way to stop the rumors is to get them caught on a more believe-able one…" Domon thought for a while quietly. "I've got it!"

He walked over to some of the girls and started whispering to them. They loudly gasped and a chain reaction of whispers and gasps started. Domon proudly came back and sat down in his desk.

"Well? What'd you tell them?"

"I said he was at your house to see Ganko. Nobody know's how old Ganko is except for me, you, and Upperclassman Tokiya. Now they'll think he talks to you because he likes Ganko. This'll spread like crazy and the entire school will think he's dating Ganko!"

(((((((((((((((((((((later that day…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Remind me to kill him for this…_I thought, as yet ANOTHER girl who likes Tokiya brought me out of class to ask me…

"Is it true? A-about your little sister Ganko and…." Almost every day now this has happened… during lunch it's the worst…

"I'm not sure. Really, I don't know." I give them a neutral answer, because they always assume the worst. This of course gets them to assume it's true and will spread THAT around "I'm sorry." I turned away and walked back inside, ignoring the fact the girl had started crying.

(((((((((((((((((((((…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"He's quire popular…" Domon said, walking along side me. I was heading for the library to get reference materials for class. "I imagine you'll be saying this stuff for a long time. From what I hear it hasn't gotten to the senior class yet."

"Great." I grumbled, stopping at the library doorway. "I'll see you later." I walked in and looked down at my list. "Okay…." I scanned the reference shelves until spotting what I needed………..on the top shelf.

I looked around for the stepladder.

Why is it always the top shelf that the books are on? It sucks for the shorter people because we can't reach up there… Kasumi was supposed to come but she probably won't…

"How am I supposed to carry all of these books anyway?" I grabbed onto the highest shelf I could grab without going on my tiptoes and put my feet on the lowest shelf. I stepped onto the next shelf higher, and hoisted myself up a little further.

"Which one is it?" A voice came from behind, startling me to where I slipped back. A pair of strong arms caught me, and kept me from falling. "What are you doing, idiot?" I looked up at Tokiya… then realized who it was and pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my tone steady. Did he know about the rumors..? No… he would probably be angrier if he did.

"I could ask **you** the same," After a slight pause he added. "This is the first time I've seen someone try to scale a bookshelf."

"Thanks… for helping me." I muttered, turning back to the shelf as he replied 'you're welcome'.

"Which one is it?" He asked, walking towards the shelf. At my expression he motioned to the top row. "The book. Tell me which you want and I'll get it for you."

"That's NONE of your concern."

"The stepladder's **broken**. It's impossible for a person your size." he said blandly. "It's better than climbing, isn't it?" I handed him the list and watched as he got book after book for me.

"Why are you being _nice_ to me today?"

"These are for an afternoon class, right? If the books aren't ready, the whole class suffers." He said, bringing down the last of the books. "I was here and I knew the stepladder is broken, so I had no choice really."

_I've seen him like this before… at the house when I offered for him to stay._

_Maybe he doesn't hate me after all…I bet he wouldn't answer me even if I asked if it was true. He'd probably just glare at me again, call me an idiot or something like that… and…never talk to me again._

I looked down at the rather large pile of books, feeling slightly saddened by the thought.

"Do you want me to help you with those?"

"Really?"

"If you ask nicely." he said with a slight smirk… but he wasn't cold this time. I wonder… what he thinks of me. As he reached for some of the books I noticed he had a ring on his middle finger.

"I never knew you wore a ring, Mi-chan."

"A friend gave it to me. Otherwise… I wouldn't have bothered with them." He said, looking down at his right hand.

"Same here. Ganko gave me mine." I smiled and held up my hand to show him. "I actually lost it awhile back."

"I don't doubt that." He said dryly. "…and?"

"and… I couldn't find it anywhere so I gave up on it… and avoided the topic with Ganko. When I came to school a month or so ago it was there on my desk. I was so happy. I kinda treasure it now. Wouldn't you be happy if you got something you'd already given up on? When I look at this now…. I remember that feeling and…" My eyes widened a fraction._ He probably thinks I sound like an idiot…_

His face remained calm, no sign that what I said bothered him…

"Yeah… I suppose that **would** make me happy…" He said quietly…

(((((((((((((((((((((…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Lets go for some food." Domon suggested, as we headed to leave school for the day. "Tamagoyake sounds good, doesn't it? Maybe some Yakisoba…I wonder if we'd be able to get Sake-"

A group of girls chattering loudly rushed passed us. "KASUMI!" Domon shouted, getting one of the girls' attentions. "What's going on?"

"Tokiya Mikagami is in the Kendo fight in the gym. His friend asked him to step in for a match." She said quickly before rushing off.

"So THAT'S why they're so excited. Want to swing by the gym?"

"Really? I thought you hated him. IN FACT, I remember you saying the exact thing."

"Yeah… but it looks like you really **want** to go Fuuko." I didn't say anything, I just started walking towards the gym, and he came along. Pushing open the door, we walked over and watched from one of the less-crowded sides. "Looks like he's up."

I watched silently as he and his opponent raised the wooden swords, and the fight began. He flawlessly flowed through each attack, hardly giving his opponent time to do anything but defend. The swords clanked together… it was obvious Tokiya had the upper hand. I watched his slender shoulders move silkily as his muscles tensed at just the right moments.

"Some reliever. I hate to admit it but he's really good."

He knocked his opponent back and I turned away, blushing furiously. I sifted my hand through my shortish lavender hair, dangling around the thought of leaving.

_why did I come here? This is just proving Domon's hunch about me wanting to see him._

"That was weird."

"huh?" I looked over at Domon, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"He spotted you and smiled confidently… and during a match no less. Doesn't he seem a little too perfect? He's good at school, he's athletic, not to mention a chick magnet…"

_Earlier in the library… it was as if I got to see how he really was. But… which one IS the real Tokiya? The ill tempered, pain-in-the-ass jerk or the too-perfect, kind, and thoughtful student?_

_I want to find out_.

"Woohoo! He won! We might actually win this tournament." Domon cheered. "All he has to do is play a few more- … wait… he's leaving. Did he get hurt?"

I widened my eyes slightly. He doesn't look hurt… why would he leave in the middle of a game?

"I have to go." I said, running out of the gym. I ran outside into the courtyard and looked around desperately, my heart pounding madly in my chest. I started to walk down the path but a voice from behind caused me to stop.

"Looking for me?"

_I'm such an idiot… running after him like this._ I kept my back to him, personally… a little afraid to face him. _If I turn… will he glare at me coldly again… like **always**?_ "I was right. I knew you'd come rushing out here."

"Why did you leave? They're winning because of you. I'm sure they want you to stay the entire thing."

"I got bored." He said, walking up beside me. **I** turned and glared this time… but his expression was calm… it looked like he could lean against the nearby tree and fall asleep. He sighed with faint exhasperation, as if having to explain himself was a pain. "It would've been annoying if I stayed. For me I mean. I'D be annoyed."

I glanced to the gym doors that were not far from here and sighed.

"Sounds like we're still winning." I stood up. "I'm still surprised you're being nice. The fact that I came out here because of you bothers me."

"Haven't you heard? I'm a 'nice guy'." From his tone he sounded like he couldn't care less, it was… icy even.

"I forgot **that** the minute I met you."

"...It was nice talking with you Kirisawa Fuuko." He said just as coldly, lifting my right hand up to kiss my ring. He walked away as the gym doors opened and cheering students came pouring out, half of them rushing over to speak with him.

I turned my eyes away and looked down at my hand, realizing what happened.

"DAMN IT, he always does this! He says what he wants, does what he wants, and then leave me** riled up** like this!" I growled, turning the other way and running as fast as I could away.

(((((((((((((((((((((…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_WHY did I have to mess up like that?_

'_The fact that I came out because of you, bothers me!'_

_I wonder… if he feels that way too?_

"_Sounds like he reeeealllyy hates you Fuuko."_

"_I want to go and apologize to him. Please, Kasumi? I know you have his address."_

I looked down at the slip of paper and sighed. If Kasumi saw me as a threat to 'her and him' at all she wouldn't have given this too me.

It's a little pathetic… but my own rumors are eating at me. I stopped at the entrance to the park. "oh… His house is really close to mine. It'll be faster if I just take a short-cut." I said quietly, walking into the park.

_it……should……be……_ I passed the kiddy playground and halted, hearing his voice nearby.

"…we can take a short-cut through the park. You've been over so many times you should know this by now." He came into sight, and I ducked behind the slide. He smiled faintly, making himself look MORE like an angel. His long silver hair was tied back as it was earlier for the Kendo match… he wore a thin white shirt that fit loosely on him, along with a pair of blue jeans. He turned his face to look at the girl he was walking with.

_I heard he didn't have any siblings…she can't be his sister…_Her long brown hair softly rested on her shoulders, much unlike mine. She looked proper…a good girl… smiling innocently up at him.

"And every single time I'm over you're the same," She giggled, "…you should learn to lighten up a little Mikagami."

"This way." he put his arm around her, resting it on her shoulder. His fingers toyed with her hair a little, from what appeared to be just out of habit. She looked at his hand and laughed again. I cautiously moved to the other side of the playground as they passed the slide.

"You're still wearing that thing? Why?"

"I treasure this ring. It was a gift from you, my dear Yanagi."

She lapsed into silence for a moment as they slowed, nearing a gate.

"Did you give back that ring you found? You know… the one with the yin-yang on it." My eyes widened slightly and moved to my hand, barely catching the fact he nodded. He opened the gate and they entered, voices slowly fading away. I slid the ring from my finger and chucked it as hard as I could into the grass.

"**_...my dear Yanagi…"_**

"it's over. No more of this." I pressed my lips to the spot where the ring once was, only the bitter taste of silver resided there.

(((((((((((((((((((((…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I leaned against the window, staring out blankly into the bright sunny sky. For a week now I've come to school late and taken a different way to class, to make sure I wouldn't run into him during the morning. I avoided the more crowded areas during passing periods, and now it's lunch time **again** and… I'm in my classroom, hiding like a little coward….again.

I could hear footsteps coming, but I didn't feel like freaking out anymore. The door slid open and soon I found a hand holding my wrist tightly.

"I need to talk with you." It was easy to tell he was pissed… so I didn't bother arguing. I simply nodded and followed as he led me to the Student Council Office. "Sit." He ordered, pulling out a chair. Again, I obliged quietly, though I did glare. He deserved that much. He leaned in slightly, his face not far from mine. "So when exactly did I start DATING your little sister?"

"Wha-how did you.."

"A girl came up to me and asked…YOU spread that rumor, didn't you?"

"LOOK, I'm sorry. I-"

"Why didn't you tell the truth when they asked you? Do you want me to DATE that little girl THAT badly?"

"NO. UGH! Damn it, my life was JUST FINE until I met you." I yelled, standing up to face him. "I told them that… because… stories about US have been driving me crazy." I took a few steps toward him.

_No…they never really bothered me. _" I'm sick of going EVERYWHERE and being ignored, glared at, yelled at, all because I met you." I turned towards the door. "It's over now anyway. I'll fix the rumor about you and Ganko… then it'll be completely finished. It won't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I threw my ring away in the park… and I can transfer to another school if I have to, but everything between us will be over. There'll be no reason for them to bother me." I said, lifting up my right hand. "You won't be BOTHERED by me anymore."

_I don't know what I'm trying to say…All I know is that I love Mi-chan…it's pathetic it took a 'Broken heart' to admit it… but. This was my first real-_

"When did I ever say you bothered me? And… why would you throw it away, when you cared so much about it? Kirisawa you idiot." His hands cupped my face and his head lowered towards me, his warm lips catching mine, and me, completely off-guard. My hand rested on his arm, a failed attempt to stop him at first… but soon my fingers curled to grip his shirt.

_his body's so warm… especially his hands… they feel so warm against my face…_

_wait… there's something…cold…_

_the ring..!_

"…**_from my dear Yanagi…"_**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I shoved him away, nearly falling backwards.

"….." I glared at him, trying to force myself to hate him. Hate him…hate him…hate him…. or at least stay angry with him for the moment.

"You stupid jerk, this ISN'T a joke and I'm NOT laughing!"

"What, do you want a LAUGHABLE kiss?"

_A laughable kiss…?_

"I don't want to hear it!"

_I wonder…if I reached out to him now… would he take my hand?_ "It all works out! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I ran out of the room, ignoring his startled expression… ignoring the tears streaming from my eyes.

"**_what, do you want a laughable kiss?"_**

…your sense of humor totally sucks Mi-chan.

((Auther jump-in: Whelp, it's almost over! I had a good run making this fun fic… though I was too lazy to make it into chapters…))

(((((((((((((((((((((……))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Fuuko? You okay?" It's Domon this time, knocking on my bedroom door… trying to get me to come out.

"…" I rolled over, and stared at the door, wondering if I should open it.

"Your mom told me you haven't come down for hardly any food the past few days, you only come out when they're gone. We have a break off from school starting today, what are you so bummed about? Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. I haven't been feeling well, and so I lost my appetite."

_It's a lie, and you probably know that… but because you're such a good friend… you won't pressure me into coming down._

_I've kept my distance from him… but my thoughts keep on Mi-chan alone…yet… I keep remembering that girl… and… my heart just… aches._

"Your mom's going to the store soon…" Domon said after awhile… my guess is he was waiting until she went back downstairs. "Why don't you go with her? It'll calm her down a little."

_The store? yeah…sure…_

(((((((((((((((((((((…))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What would you like for dinner?" My mom asked chirpily, leading me through the various isles.

"I'm not-" I looked over at her, and her hopeful expression… knowing she was worried of what I would say. "I'm not sure. How about we have beef stew? I like the way you make that. You get that stuff and we'll go look at some stuff for dessert." I smiled, turning and bumping into someone.

"Oh, Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to-" I looked up and my words cut off.

"no no, it was completely my fault." The brown-haired girl… Yanagi I think her name was… smiled. "Shitsureshimashite."

"I have to go…I'm sorry." I started walking past but she stopped me.

"Do you know Tokiya Mikagami, my cousin? I saw you talking after he substituted in a Kendo match I went to watch…. I was just wondering if you were a friend of his."

"He played with Ganko!" Ganko smiled happily, "Tokiya ni-chan is fun!"

"Yes… I know him." I said dryly, patting Ganko's head lightly. _She's… his cousin?_

"He's too proud to act any differently at school… but for awhile now he's been…. lets just say he stays alone a lot more then usual, and he won't talk to anybody." She said, slightly embarrassed. "Not even me."

I shook my head.

"…I can't help you. Sorry."

_He was kind to me a few times…In the Library, and after the match, until I ruined it. He willingly gave the victory up to the Kendo team…_

_I don't know why…but…I love him. I love the way he gets awkward and defensive when you figure out what he's really feeling…I love the way he walks… the calm way he talks…_

_After all I've said to him…_

_there's no way I could tell him._

I stat silently at the entrance to the park, staring at the ground, tears welling in my eyes; I wiped them away and prepared to leave. _Can I even face him now?_

"What are you doing?" My head snapped up and the back of it collided with the fence behind me. I stood up quickly, holding my head.

"ow, ow, ow… you didn't have to scare me like that…" I said, looking up to his face. I looked down again, my face burning red. "Listen Mi-chan… I'm sorry… really I shouldn't have… I mean… you… well…" He pressed something into the palm of my hand and I lifted it towards the light to see what it was. "My… how did you find it?"

"I looked. You said you threw it away in the park." he said in a 'duh' sort of tone. I stepped towards him, and pressed my lips against his. Still warm.

_He's still warm…_I thought absently, pulling away and hugging him. We stood there awhile in the dark, wrapped in each other's arms, until I finally asked him…

"Mi-chan… do you love me?" I asked, closing my eyes and listening to the beating of his heart. He softly whispered 'yes' in my ear before lifting my chin and kissing me once more.

**: Author's note:**

** So how'd you like it?**

**The line breaks were IN there... but they didn't load up in FF.N (which I thought was odd...) Well anyway... I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
